<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Armitage Hux was a good general by Kawaii_sharky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266624">Armitage Hux was a good general</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_sharky/pseuds/Kawaii_sharky'>Kawaii_sharky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux Hates Kylo Ren, Drama, Gen, POV Third Person, Parody, Poetry, Remix, Retelling, Song Parody, Songfic, just_a_song</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:01:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_sharky/pseuds/Kawaii_sharky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>…and maybe too good to be a spy?<br/>A bit of criticism on Episode IX.<br/>#just_a_song</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux &amp; Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Armitage Hux was a good general</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a remix of «Molly» by «Mindless Self Indulgence». So turn on the music and enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Army was a good boy and he knew the reasons why,<br/>
So when Ren had become the Leader,<br/>
Hux was pissed, tried to deny it.<br/>
He was a good boy.<br/>
Maybe too good to be a spy?<br/>
He's a good boy.<br/>
Maybe too good to be a spy?<br/>
He's a good boy.<br/>
Maybe too good to be a spy?</p><p>No!<br/>
Spy!<br/>
Hu~x, Hu~x!<br/>
No!<br/>
Spy!<br/>
Hu~x, Hu~x!</p><p>Army was a good boy and he knew the reasons why.<br/>
Army was a good boy and he knew the reasons why.<br/>
He was a good boy.<br/>
Maybe too good to be a spy?<br/>
He's a good boy.<br/>
Maybe too good to be a spy?<br/>
He's a good boy.<br/>
Maybe too good to be a spy?</p><p>No!<br/>
Spy!<br/>
Hu~x, Hu~x!<br/>
No!<br/>
Spy!<br/>
Hu~x, Hu~x!<br/>
No!</p><p>Army was a good boy,<br/>
Army-Army was a good boy,<br/>
Army-Army was a- Army was a-<br/>
Army, Army, Army was a good boy.<br/>
Maybe too good to be a spy?<br/>
He's a good boy.<br/>
Maybe too good to be a spy?<br/>
He's a good boy.<br/>
And don't you think that he was too good, honest, loyal…</p><p>No!<br/>
Spy!<br/>
No!<br/>
Spy!<br/>
Hu~x, Hu~x!<br/>
No!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>